Penguins Days of Summer: Night of the Reptiles
by penguin adventures
Summary: after returning from the age of dinosaurs and escaping extinction the penguins return to the normal swing of things. that is until Savio returns to take his revenge. And this time the boa constrictor has an new ally...King Komodo and army of komodo dragons.
1. Skipper's recap

After battling King Maurice, Egyptian Gods, Dr. blowhole, Daleks, Cyber-men, Nanite-Daleks, averting a multiverse-spanning disaster, escaping The Base in Virgina, and surviving the age of dinosaurs(and avoiding extinction) we settled back to life in the zoo (hard when you live next to the lemurs). As long as a certain Boa…or any deadly snake show up we(as in private,marlene, and the lemurs) should be fine.


	2. Chapter One: Savio returns

August 25th 2015

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski anything!" I shouted. "Nothing," Kowalski said, "I can't see anything thru this fog!" "so much for your Updated binoculars…" I replied. "Hmm…A fog setting that might be the next software patch…" Kowalski said. I went up to the top of the zoo gate and saw nothing but fog, "I can't see beyond five feet in front of me!" "Well that's Fog for you," Kowalski replied. "Are picking up any shapes at least?" I asked. "Skipper I'm picking up a snake-like shape!" Kowalski shouted. "Snake-like…" I replied.

The snake appeared out of the fog, "Hello Penguinssssss," Savio said. "Savio!" I shouted. "In the Flesssssh," he replied, "I assssssure you that I'm not my android duplicate." "We're taking you down!" I shouted, "this time properly!" He turned around and revealing Julian and Burt tied up, "Good luck," he replied. "Oh that is not good," Kowalski said. "Fallback!" I shouted. Kowalski and I fled back to the base Savio following us the entire way. "You can not Esssscape!" Savio shouted, "today I will feasssssst!" "I hate that boa constrictor!" I shouted as we escaped down our hatch.

Julian had somehow escaped the ropes and was shouting a warning, "Snake! Everyone run for your lives! Savio is back!" "I ssssshould have eaten that lemur when I had the chance," Savio sighed. "Private! Rico! Wake up!" I shouted, "all hands on deck!" Private and Rico jumped out of their bunks, "Boys I have some bad news…" "SSSSSavio is back," Savio said as he slid down the hatch. "Ah!" Private shouted. Savio opened his mouth and swallowed us all and everything went dark.

shortly…

We found ourselves the storage faculty with the Lemurs and Marlene. "We need to stop meeting like this," Private said. "Private quiet…the Snake is coming!" Julian said. "Where are you Savio…show yourself," I said. "Well Skipper," Savio said with a hiss, "I am here." "What's your sick and twisted plan this time Predator," I replied. Savio hacked up some falcon feathers. "Kitka," I said, "What have you done with the FALCON!" "Ate her…" Savio replied as his stomach grumbled, "Oh keep it down in there!" Burt busted in the knocked the Falcon out of his stomach. "That was disgusting," Kitka replied. "Kitka," I said, "are you okay…"

"Skipper my sweet," Kitka replied, "sorry about the squirrel…" "Fred's fine," Kowalski said, "he's dumber then…dode the Dodo." "Dodo?" Kitka asked. "Long story," I said, "Don't ask." "Skipper I thought you and Kitka…broke up?" "Says the Penguin with a dolphin as a girlfriend…one who happens to be the sister of Dr. BLOWHOLE!" "Oh come on now," Kowalski said, "you forget that she's not evil!" "Hard to tell with the Blowhole Family," I replied. "Um," Marlene said, "we still have a vengeful Boa to deal with!" "Oh right…Right," I said, "Where is he?" "He went that way," Max the cat replied. "Mooncat!" I said. "Not actually from the moon," the cat replied. "Well that's a disappointment," Savio said.

"Just eat them already!" Hans said. "right..right," Savio said. "it can't be," I said. "Yes it is Skipper," Hans replied, "Hans the Puffin in the feather!" "Rico…Cod me," I said. "Oh that's how you want to play it," the puffin replied drawing a fish of his own. "Are you really going to fish fight right now?" Savio asked. "We always fish fight…" Hans said. "That's the tradition," I replied. "This is suppose to be the night of the snake!" Savio hissed, "And nothing will get in the way of my Revenge…not even you're Revenge!" "I didn't know you felt that way," Hans the Puffin replied. "I will eat you all! And then I will reguratate you all! And then I will eat you again in reverse order!"

"Hans I can't believe I'm saying this," I said, "but truce?" "Truce," Hans replied. The two of us shook flippers and Savio approached. "I know a secret exit," Hans said. "Secret Exit?" Marlene asked. "How do you think I get in this place undetected?" The Puffin replied. "Wait," Mooncat said, "I thought you hated each other?" "Well we share a common enemy!" "One very angry very hunger grudge-keeping boa constrictor…" "We get the idea," Maurice replied. "Popcorn!" Mort shouted. "Um…that's more then popcorn…" Kowalski said as a cobra appeared, "Where did he come from…" "Ah!" Savio said, "I see you met my venomous comrade…" "Omar," the cobra replied. "why am I not surprised, "Kitka replied. "Run!" I said. "There is nowhere to run," a third snake replied. "Who are you?" Kowalski asked. "Hurricane," he replied, "Venomous sea snake."

"Where did you even find two other snakes…" I asked. "The Hoboken Zoo does have a reptile house," Savio replied. "You snakes insult me," a newcomer said. "The King of the Reptiles," Omar said bowing, "The Mighty King Komodo lord of the Dragons of Komodo!" "We are 100% dead," Kowalski said as the world's largest lizard entered. "No one can help you," King Komodo replied, "No reptile is on your side." "Actually that's not entirely true," a familiar voice said. "Rodger?" Everyone said. "who is this Rodger?" Omar said. "Rodger the Alligator?" Hurricane asked, "your kidding right?"

"Now my Burmese friend!" Savio shouted as a Burmese Python shot out of nowhere. "Oh come on now!" Kowalski said. "Now who are you?" I demanded. "I have no name other then…The Python!" the python replied. "How supervillian of you," Kowalski said, "Private now!" "Stop being naughty!" Private said, "bow down to the power of Steel penguin! You day is about to get inconvenient!" "Savio now!" the Mighty Komodo shouted. The Snake wrapped around Private and squeezed his suit until Private was blasted out of the Suit. "Inconvenient," Private muttered. "The Hyper-cute now!" Kowalski shouted. "No," I said, "I have a better ideaaaaa!" "Skipper been bit!" Private shouted. "Soon flightless bird," Omar said, "my neurotoxin will take effect and you will die." "Not so fast," Kowalski said, "I have the anti…wait where the Anti-venom go?"

"Looking for this?" Barry the frog said. "Really," Kowalski said. "IF you want it you going to have to get past my toxic touch." "Poison! Poison them all!" the cobra said as Joey appeared out of nowhere and knocked his fangs out. "My fangs!" "You useless Snakes!" King Komodo shouted, "Never leave serpents to do a lizard's job!"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Change of plans

Central Park Zoo storage

10:05 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Private there is only one way to get the anti-venom…" I said. "Steal it like I just did?" Private asked. I took the anti-venom and said, "how did you get it without touching Barry the frog?" "I…Gah" Private said as boils appeared on his body and he passed out. "and You're next…" Barry said, "Wait why am I being picked up…" "There you are naughty frog," I said, "next stop…This Jar!" I dumped him into the jar and sealed the lid (I am not making the same mistake). "Oh come on!" Barry said as I sealed the jar in a biohazard box and placed it on the ground.

"Well played Penguin," King Komodo replied, "too bad you're be dead before you could administer the anti-venom…" "You mean this Anti-venom?" I asked holding up an empty syringe. "Take that Cobra…" Skipper said. "Kill them!" "everyone?" Savio asked. "Kill the entire zoo if you have to! Tonight we feast!" King komodo replied. "You and what army," Skipper asked. "Um…he's a King," Rodger said, "he has an army." "Oh…" Skipper replied. "well so do you," Mooncat said Frankie the pigeon and the entire army of the Rat king behind him. Some of Kitka's falcon friends were there as well along with Hans the Puffin and… "Red one? What are you doing here," I asked the lobster. "This is blowhole's punishment for us," Red one replied the rest of the Lobster Warriors were behind him. "Have no fear Penguins!" Classified said, "The North Wind is here to help! Short Fuse put that down!"

"Wait it's just a snake," short fuse said holding Omar. "A highly venomous snake…mind you." "Ah!" Short Fuse said dropping it. "it's safer up here," Eva said. "Did we tell you that Eva is afraid of snakes," Corporal said. "Wait," Skipper said holding back a laugh, "Owls eat snakes for dinner and you're afraid of them!" "That is pretty funny," Savio said. "Quiet!" "good thing I brought my freeze ray," Hans said. "Get off me you Falcon…ahhhh!" Omar said as he died. "This can't not be! I am the deadliest snake on earth how could I be dying?" He then died dramatically. "How Dramatic," King Komodo replied, "Now can we please get back to the battle."

"Unleash the Anaconda!" Savio shouted. "I didn't know we had one of those," Hurricane asked. "Penguins and company," the anaconda said, "bow down to the full power of the army of King Komodo lord of…" "The Dragons of Komodo," I said, "we know we know…" "oh," he replied with a British accent, "let's cut to the chase then…" "What's with the British accent?" Kowalski asked. "He's the worst Snakegang boss in the London Zoo," Nigel replied. "Ah Super Special Agent Nigel," the Anaconda replied, "we meet at last." "Who?" The Python asked. "The greatest British Penguin Agent in the world," The Anaconda replied, "Tropical brain." "Hey!" the python said. "Now I feel insulted," Savio replied. "What does that even mean," Hurricane the seasnake said.

"Well we're stuck with him," King Komodo said also clearly insulted. "Um what does tropical brain ever refer to," Rodger said. "Alligators," the anaconda said, "Oh we survived the extinction of the Dinosaurs so that's mean we're the greatest prehistoric killing machines on earth…Well now it's time for you to go extinct and for the modern reptiles to inherit the earth." "Um…what about the Humans?" Kitka asked. "Quiet Dino decendent…" "Enough with the insults," King Komodo said. And then the roof of the building got ripped off, "Behold the true King of the Reptiles!" "Oh…Tyrannosaurus rex," I said. "and what's your reasoning?" King Komodo asked. "Well Tyrannosaurus Rex translates as Tyrant Lizard King so it fits…" "You know what you are," King Komodo asked, "Extinct…and what with the tiny baby arms?"

"Which is why I am the true King of the Reptiles!" A spinosaurus said. "Do I know you?" Skipper asked. "Skipper," I said, "he's the Spinosaur you hate." "Oh," Skipper said, "as long as the Carchars don't show up…" "Carcharodontosaurus!" the dinosaur in question said, "if you going to say my species' name say it correctly!" "Indomious Rex," the T-Rex said looking at a poster for Jurassic World on DVD, "who's the human who came up with that name." "Hey dinos," I said, "How about a one way ticket back to you're times!" I pushed a button on the Space-Time Teleport and teleported the dinosaurs back to their proper times (again). "Thank you for saving my life," King Komodo said, "now you die…"

"Excellent…" Savio said. "Actually I think I'll kill everyone in this room." "We're out of here dudes!" The Rat King shouted as he and his rats left. Red One and the Lobsters left as well. "I don't want to die to tonight goodbye…good luck!" Julian shouted as the Lemurs fled. "should have locked those doors." "Um…Everyone?" the Python said. "yes everyone…" "Even me?" The Anaconda asked. "What this about," Hurricane asked, "why are you suddenly against everyone?" "Well good luck with that," Nigel said as he left. We followed him out as did Rodger, Savio, Hans, mooncat, The North Wind, and Kitka. Frankie flew off as well as did the Anaconda, Hurricane, and the Python leaving only King Komodo. "Good now I can reveal my true army," He replied. "Um…hello are you going to get me out of here?" Barry the Frog asked. "No," the King replied leaving the Zoo to get his Army.


	4. Chapter Three:The Dragons of Komodo

Central Park Zoo, Zoovenir shop

11:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Aside from the Rats, bird, and Lobsters that ran away I addressed the gathered. "Fellow Zoo citizens and allies," I said, "That Komodo Dragon is still out there!" "What do we do?" Mooncat asked, "what do we…" ,he hacked up a hairball, "sorry…hairball" "I say we skin this Reptile," Hans said. "That's a horrible idea," Marlene replied. "And no," I said turning to Rodger, "We are not singing!" "Oh come on really," Rodger replied. "We don't have to worry about Rico rampaging across city so you lullable is no good." "I have an idea," Kowalski said, "but we need bait…" "Please not the monkey suit," Private said. "Actually…" "Oh no," Mason said, "you're not using us a bait."

"it's decided then," I said, "Private!" "Ah!" Roy shouted his head in the door, "We're being invaded!" "Daleks?" I asked. "No," Roy said, "King Komodo and he brought an Army!" The Rhino ran away while the voices of Bada and Bing echoed thru the night, "The Zoo has been invaded! The Komodo Dragons are coming!" "If you think you can hide," Bada said, "Forgetta 'bout it." "quiet you oversized tree climbers," a Komodo warrior replied, "bow down before the King of the reptiles King Komodo lord of the Dragons of Komodo!" "we need to flee," Kitka replied. "No more running," Kowalski said, "tonight…" "We fight!" I shouted, "We fight for the Zoo and for our lives!" "How delicious," Savio said, "I could just eat you all up…literally."

"That's a lot of Snake," Eva said. "Eva!" Classified shouted, "it's time to get over your fear of snakes you are an Agent of The North Wind and…Nothing breaks the wind!" Sadly Savio wrapped around Classified. "Boss!" Corporal shouted. "I survived the death grip of a Sontarian I'm sure I can handle this." "Attack!" I shouted. Burt appeared and ripped Savio off Classified and started to beat the boa up. Kowalski had the bincolars out, "Skipper we have a problem at our habitat…" "What kind of Problem," I said. "Aquatic Cobras," Kowalski replied. "Blast," I said, "we have to take the long way to get out equipment…and going fin-to-fin is not an option…Serpentine is also out." "Because you can't defeat a serpent with serpentine," Kowalski replied.

My men and I were now in our trademark battlestance while Marlene and everyone else tried to look as intimidating as possible. "Marlene!" I said throwing her a whacking stick. Rico threw one at Mooncat while Hans the Puffin readied his freeze ray. Rico one upped him with the Sub-Zero Cannon, "What is that?" Hans asked. "The Sub-Zero Cannon," Kowalski replied maintaining battlestance. "Hold position," I replied while Phil and Mason readied poop. Kitka readied her Claws while the North Wind readied their Weapons. Burt continued to beat up the snake while Bada and Bing were on full alert. Then King Komodo and His army arrived including Hurricane and the Python.

"I thought he turned on them?" "That was all a ruse Penguinssss," Savio said, "to get you into a false sense of security." Nigel appeared from nowhere and slapped Savio in the face. "Oh that's going to hurt," Savio said as Nigel knocked him out. "Attack!" I shouted. Kitka clawed out The Python's eyes while Bada and Bing beat up Hurricane. The Anaconda appeared but Burt threw the now conscious Savio at the snake Knocking both of them out. The Burmese Python known as the Python fell victim to Hans' freeze ray. Wave after wave of Komodo Dragons appeared no matter how many fell. Kowalski, Private, and I karate chopped and kicked the Lizards while Rico fires off the Sub-Zero Cannon. Kitka took out the already weakened Hurricane and feed him to the aquatic Cobras. Hans lured the cobras out and managed to get them back into their exhibit. The Puffin locked the aquatic cobra exhibit and rejoined the battle.

"Destroy them!" King Komodo announced addressing his army. Mooncat helped when he could while Phil and Mason starting throwing poo, rocks, bananas, coconuts, root beer cans, or what ever they could find at the approaching army. Kitka dug into Komodo dragon after Komodo Dragon with her falcon claws while Bada and Bing defeated a whole regiment of Komodo dragon's with the unconscious body of the Anaconda and another and another with unconscious Komodos. King Komodo had enough and ordered our worst nightmare… "Infect them! Poison them! Prey upon them!" King Komodo said, "eat them." "Not so fast!" Kowalski shouted, "Behold the Time Ray!" Kowalski blasted half of the army to the past as a warning, "turn back or I will send more of you back in time…" "Where…" King Komodo said. "I set it on random," Kowalski said, "so there is no telling when or where you show up."

All the Komodo Dragons in the Zoo froze waiting for orders. The Anaconda woke up but got blasted by the Sub-Zero Cannon. Savio was long gone by this time and the last of the Snakes had survived to fight another day…but we're be ready for him." "Do you thing we're afraid of you're little time-ray?" King Komodo said. "Well you should be," Kowalski said. And then at the worst possible moment the Time-Ray blew up. "Fallback!" I shouted only to find that only Marlene and Kitka were left while the Gorillas were hiding in the elephant habitat with Burt and Roy. The North Wind meanwhile was surrounded by Komodo Dragons, "Skipper think of something," Classified said, "We won't last much longer at this rate!" "Surrender and you will all live!" King Komodo said. "Skipper…" Kowalski asked.

(end of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: The deal

Central Park Zoo

Midnight

(Skipper's POV)

"King Komodo," I said, "we surrender!" "Truce over!" Hans said as he fled, "Hans will return and I will have vengeance!" "Kitka," I said, "get Mooncat to safety!" The Falcon carefully grabbed Max and flew off, "My Home is that way," Max replied pointing to the rooftop of the building he called home. King Komodo had already dismissed half of his remaining army ordering them to take the wounded…and I didn't catch the last part. "You are wise…" "On one condition," I added despite Kowalski's protests, "you leave and never attack this Zoo again."

"And we don't agree to these terms?" King Komodo asked. "Well if you don't leave us in peace…you'll wish you did." "terms rejected…Now you die," King Komodo replied. "Rico!" I said, "do it." Rico took out the Sub-Zero Cannon fired it at the Komodo Dragon monarch. The lizard froze then shattered as liquid nitrogen swirled on the ground. "Do you accept the terms now?" I asked the shocked Komodo Dragons. "No!" the newly appointed Lord of the Dragons of Komodo said. Rico fired the Sub-Zero Cannon again taking out him and then fifteen alpha males met the same fate as King Komodo

The Lordess of The Dragons of Komodo also refused and her and several other alpha females were wiped out by the Sub-Zero Cannon. And so the line of Succession went until only the generals and the warriors were left. The Commander appeared and said, "I still refuse to accept you're terms!" He got blasted to frozen bits by the Sub-Zero Cannon. The top General glared at us and said, "We will never accept these cowardly terms!" "Rico!" I said. Rico fired the Sub-Zero Cannon again and a second time to make sure.

Each of the remaining General refusing until only one very afraid General was left. "Do you accept the terms?" I asked. "Yes," he replied, "we accept the terms…" "then why are you still here?" I asked Rico inching closer with The Sub-Zero Cannon. "Fallback!" he said, "I may be a coward but we survived to create the next generation…the Generation that will finally defeat these fools." He turned to leave but blasted him anyway and I turn to the remaining soldiers and said, "If I see you or any of your descendants in this zoo again We're coming for you…do I make myself clear?" "Sir, yes, Sir!" they replied. "turn and around and march!" I said, "I never want to see you again now…hut! hut! hut! two! three! four! Hut! two! three! four!" The remaining Komodo warrior marched until they reached the outside of the gates. Once outside the gates they ran as fast as their leg could carry them.

"Will they be back?" Marlene asked. "Not if they don't want to become Komodo Dragon popsicles," Kowalski replied. "Was freezing all of those Komodos really necessary?" "regretfully…yes," I said, "we needed to show the weak-minded of that army that we meant business…and they had their chance to go in peace." "what do we do now?" Private asked. "Rico," I said, "destroy the Sub-Zero Cannon a weapon that powerful should not be allowed to exist after today…" Rico pulled out his Flamethrower and destroy the Sub-Zero Cannon. "Lock up the Sub-Zero Cannon's remains…destroy the blueprints and all references to the Sub-Zero Cannon." Rico went back to HQ to do the task I asked of him. "Kowalski promise me that you will not build another Sub-Zero Cannon," I said. "Never again," Kowalski said, "never again."

3 hours later…

"Boys," I said, "we need to remove all the evidence!" "I suggest obliteration cannon," Kowalski replied. "Let's get to work," I said. We took Kowalski's new Obliteration Cannon and atomized anything that could be linked to the attack. Once we finished Kowalski went off to lock the weapon up in secret level 13. "Boys we remain invisible…the humans won't suspect a thing." Little did we know that someone seen everything…and had photo-graphic proof. And that someone was none other then Officer X…yes I mean the former animal control Super-cop Exterminator Temporary Zookeeper fish monger shop clerk X.

"Not long now penguins before the human do suspect a thing," Officer X said, "and I'll finally get my payback…and my job back." He slid the picture into a manila folder with a copy of the Killer Commando Penguin image we thought we destroyed plus several coverblowing shots including one of us battling Daleks in the streets of New York and one of us in Metro City and London. Plus security images from the Danish embassy and the empire state building. It wasn't just evidence…it was conclusive evidence, evidence that would prove that he was right about the Penguins. We were blissfully unaware of this Fact as we went off with Marlene to get some victory snowcones. Officer X left but one picture on the Zoo Golf cart…the very one that Alice drove.

That picture…a picture of the inside of our secret zoo HQ. Luckily Marlene spotting it and destroyed it before Alice got back on the vehicle. "Marlene are you coming!" Julian asked. Marlene ran off and headed off towards the Snow cone cart with us. "Hurry up before the Snow-cones melt!" Julian shouted. "Julian theirs a refrigeration unit on that cart…their not going to melt," Kowalski said. "Okay hurry before they run out!" Julian shouted, "it doesn't have the same…pizzazz!" "Fine have it your way," I said, "Marlene are you coming or what?" "Coming!" Marlene replied.

The End


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
